


Don't Tell Me the Moon is Shining

by ragingrainbow



Series: When the Wolves are Silent and Only the Moon Howls [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Adam, Kink Meme, M/M, Marking, Self-Lubrication, Sequel, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Knew you’d come back, pretty,” the alpha drawls as Adam slides onto the empty stool beside him. He orders a drink for Adam, same as Adam had last time, without asking first.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me the Moon is Shining

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [A Glint of Light on Broken Glass](http://archiveofourown.org/works/394927)  
> Thanks to [casey270](http://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270) for the beta.

Adam lasts about two weeks. He’s pretty proud of himself, actually, even if he’s so antsy that everyone close to him start asking him what’s up. Eventually he gets tired of shrugging off their concerns, knows that it’s time to do something about it. 

Adam has never been to the club when it’s not a full moon before. But he needs to, this time, wants his head to be clearer and his wolf to be controllable. At least he hopes the absence of the moon will help. 

He picks up on the presence of the alpha even before he steps into the club. It puts him on edge, knowing that if he can feel the alpha then the alpha has probably been able to track him from a few blocks away.

“Knew you’d come back, pretty,” the alpha drawls as Adam slides onto the empty stool beside him. He orders a drink for Adam, same as Adam had last time, without asking first. 

Usually Adam would snarl and leave when alphas act like this. He doesn’t like it when he gets the impression that they’d like to run his life. But this time, all he wants to do is bow his head like a good little beta. 

Adam sips his drink when he gets it, mostly to cover the fact that his hands are shaking. He meets the alphas gaze over the rim of his glass. He’s a little worried about the way his stomach flips when it happens. 

“I’m guessing you came back for more than a good fucking?” The alpha raises an eyebrow at him, cocky in a way that invites Adam to challenge him rather than expecting Adam to drop to the ground and roll over. 

Adam sets his glass down carefully, and the alpha lets him take his time, steady under Adam’s scrutiny. He’s offering things Adam never even knew he wanted. 

“Maybe,” Adam replies at length. 

The alphas expression softens, pleased. He offers his hand to Adam. 

“I think introductions are in order then. Silas.” 

Adam startles a little, but takes Silas’ hand to shake. 

“Adam. I am- I mean-” he falters, but Silas just grins at him. 

“You think I couldn’t tell you weren’t born were from the moment I saw you?”

Adam stares at him, feeling uneasy. He may not care about wolf politics, but he _knows_ them, and born weres don’t make a habit of bringing bitten ones into their pack. 

“Let me tell you a secret, Adam.” Silas leans close, like this is some kind of conspiracy (Adam supposes that maybe that’s how Silas sees it). “Born betas are boring. Too much instinct; they don’t know what it’s like to be free.” 

Adam takes another sip of his drink, stalling while he deliberates his response. “And you don’t like boring?”

Silas gives him another pleased grin. “How about you come back to my place, and I can tell you exactly what I want.”

Adam is unsure for a moment. He gets what Silas (hopefully) means, the club offers no privacy, even if they speak in hushed whispers. And this, this _thing_ , whatever it is they are meditating, is something many other weres would take issues with. 

On the other hand, he’s still not completely sure what Silas’ intentions are, and he knows he won’t have a chance to put up a fight alone against an alpha. But then again, he doubts he would find any backup in this club, either. 

So he nods and downs the last of his drink. He notices that a pack a few tables over is staring at them as they leave. Silas glances in their direction too, fixing one of them with a harsh stare as he takes Adam’s arm and leads him out of the club. 

It turns out Silas only lives a couple of blocks away, and they walk in companionable silence. Adam keeps a little closer than what is strictly necessary, but Silas doesn’t show any recognition for the fact. 

It’s not until Silas has them both settled on the couch, with beers, that he speaks again. 

“So. There an alpha I should know about? Someone who might come looking for you?”

Adam shrugs, picks a little at the label on his bottle. “Not that I know of.”

Silas drops one hand onto Adam’s knee, and Adam can feel the drag of nails through fabric, threatening but not frightening. 

“You’re not telling me the truth. If you’re not honest with me, you can’t expect me to be honest with you.”

Adam looks up, meets Silas’ intent gaze. He finds that he has to lower his eyes after a few moments. 

“That’s better, pretty. Now, either you’re honest with me, or you’re free to leave, yes?”

Adam nods, keeping his eyes downcast. He’s starting to feel like his skin is shrinking, and he knows that’s not a good sign. 

“There’s been a few times, when I thought someone was watching. But no one I know for sure.” 

Silas smiles at him, encouraging. 

“Rabid wolf?” 

Adam shrugs. “Probably. I guess.” 

“Right.” 

Silas doesn’t say anything else for a few torturous moments in which Adam thinks that this is probably over before it’s even begun. Not that it should matter. A month ago he didn’t even want to ever be claimed, for fucks sake. 

He startles when Silas shifts closer, runs his hand from Adam’s knee up to his thigh. 

“Look at me, Adam.”

Adam obeys, couldn’t do anything else if he tried. For a few dizzying moments he can’t breathe, his wolf clawing at him worse than ever. And for the first time that night, he feels scared, helpless. 

“Easy, easy.” Silas pulls him closer, brings a hand up to rest on his neck. “Don’t want you to shift, pretty, just breathe with me.” 

“Can’t,” Adam manages. He tries to scramble away from Silas, but he’s pulled closer instead. 

He vaguely remembers this feeling. Complete loss of control to his wolf, to the point where he can’t even tell if he’s shifting or not. It happened at the start, before he learned to control it. He hasn’t felt it in years, even during full moons. 

It takes a while for Adam to come back to himself, ascertain that he did not shift. Silas is rubbing his back, heartbeat strong and calm against Adam’s ear, and Adam finds himself relaxing against him. 

“That’s it. You can trust me.”

Adam nods. He realizes that he’s known that all along. He’s just not sure that he trusts _himself_.

“I know what you want. Let me tell you what I want.”

“Yeah,” Adam says, voice hoarse. He reaches a hand out, grabs on to Silas’ arm, as if he just can’t get enough of the contact. 

“What I want, is someone who’s going to be their own person and challenge me every step of the way, but still be smart enough to know when to give in. Not looking for a pack, just want one beta who’ll keep me occupied. I think we could work something out?”

“Yeah,” Adam breathes. “Yes, yes, I need...” He falters, he doesn’t know what he needs, but definitely all that, everything and _more_.

Silas chuckles, squeezing Adam’s neck again, and Adam’s keens, arches backwards to bare his throat. 

“I know, pretty, I know. But not here, not like this. Come.”

Adam whines in protest at the loss of contact when Silas stands them up, but Silas just hushes him with a quick kiss before leading them out of the room. 

Adam is thankful when he gets to sink down on a soft bed, Silas settling on top of him, doling out slow, torturous kisses. 

“If I’m doing this, sweetheart,” he says in between kisses, “I’m doing it properly. My way. Yeah?”

“Okay,” Adam agrees, arching up against Silas, desperate for contact. He would pretty much do anything Silas asks right now, and he’s past worrying about it. 

“Look at you; no one ever took their time with you before, did they?” Silas muses, kissing along Adam’s neck, his breath hot against Adam’s skin. 

Adam shudders, clinging to Silas, whining softly. He doesn’t want Silas to take his time. He wants to be claimed _now_ , but he bites down on his protests. 

Silas kisses his way down Adam’s chest and stomach, stops on the way to flick his tongue over Adam’s nipples, dip it into Adam’s bellybutton. He runs his hands down Adam’s sides, nips at the flesh on Adam’s stomach and chuckles lightly when Adam whimpers. 

“They have no idea what they’ve missed,” Silas says, dragging one hand across Adam’s thigh to his cock. 

Adam bucks into the touch, he’s been hard since he walked into the club, desperate since they got to Silas’ apartment. He’s too far gone to feel shame when a _‘please’_ falls from his lips.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Silas murmurs, rubbing the inside of Adam’s thigh in an attempt to soothe him a little. 

“Please, I need...” Adam falters, he doesn’t know _what_ exactly; every nerve in his body is screaming at him and nothing seems to make sense. He needs to be loved, to be touched, to be fucked, to be _claimed_. 

“I know, pretty, I know. I can smell it. So wet for me.” 

Silas moves his hand, presses two fingers against Adam’s hole. Adam opens up easily, pushes back against him. It’s never been like this before, so slick and easy without lube. Adam honestly didn’t even know it _could_ be like this, that finding an Alpha he actually wants to be claimed by could make such a difference. He’d heard stories, of course, but he’d never really believed them. 

“More...” Adam whines; he needs it so bad, needs to be properly filled. 

Silas takes pity on him this time, covers Adam’s body with his own, peppers kisses across Adam’s freckled cheeks. 

“Next time I’ll work you so slowly, pretty, make you come on my fingers before I take you, maybe make you so desperate that you can’t keep your wolf in anymore...” Silas whispers dirty promises in Adam’s ear as he works his cock into him. 

“Yessss...” Adam hisses, not really sure if it’s in response to finally getting Silas’ dick or the dirty words breathed in his ear. Maybe it’s both. He thrusts up against Silas, needing more, faster, _more_. 

Silas licks at Adam’s neck as he starts thrusting into him, and Adam cocks his head to the side, offers himself up. There’s a moment of hesitation on Silas’ part, and for a few moments, Adam is afraid that he won’t actually do it. But then Silas growls, deep and desperate, sending thrills down Adam’s spine, before he sinks his teeth into Adam’s neck, just above his shoulder blade. 

Adam yelps, a quick reaction to the pain as he shudders, clawing at Silas’ back. And then he’s coming, his head full of static, aware of nothing but Silas’ scent and Silas’ rough tongue lapping at his neck. 

Adam goes boneless, whimpering softly with each of Silas’ punishing thrusts. It’s not long before Silas comes too, breathing words in Adam’s ear that Adam can’t even make out right now. 

Silas’ gentleness afterwards surprises Adam. He kisses Adam softly, tells him he’s beautiful, waits for Adam to blink his eyes open, smiles fondly at him. Adam never expected to feel this at peace if anyone ever managed to claim him, didn’t expect that it wouldn’t really feel different at all. 

“Let me get something to clean you up,” Silas says softly, stroking Adam’s hair away from his forehead. 

“No,” Adam murmurs, shaking his head. “Don’t. I like it.” 

And he does. He usually hates the feeling of come leaking out of him, but this he likes. It couples with the dull throb in his throat to remind him that he _belongs_ here. 

“Huh.” Is all Silas says, but then he grins and brings a hand down to tease his fingers around Adam’s hole. 

Adam gasps, wriggles a little when Silas works three fingers into him, crooking them to make Adam whimper. 

“I could fuck you again right now, fill you up more if I wanted to, I think?” He catches Adam’s gaze as he talks, and Adam finds that he can’t look away. 

“Y-yeah,” Adam swallows, stares back into Silas’ dark eyes. 

“Some other time,” Silas says, kissing Adam’s forehead before he brings his wet fingers to Adam’s lips. Adam licks them willingly. 

Silas gets the sheets from the bottom of the bed, and Adam curls in close to his side, falling asleep quickly. He sleeps better than any night since he was turned, feeling safer and calmer than he ever has.


End file.
